Captain Rex
Rex, designation CT-7567, was a veteran clone trooper captain and Advanced Recon Commando who oversaw Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic's famed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars and later served as a captain and commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Rex participated in many battles over the course of the Clone Wars. As the captain of the 501st, Rex served as second-in-command to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, whose bravery and unorthodoxy in battle he came to share. In addition to being a close friend of Skywalker he also became close friends with Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. He was close friends with Marshal Commander Cody, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who Rex was also well acquainted with. This group of five often worked together during the front-line campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Throughout his career, Rex proved to be an effective leader who truly cared for the men under his command, even as he began to doubt his own future—and those of his clone brethren—in the Republic. His leadership was put to the ultimate test at the Battle of Umbara, when he was forced to lead the 501st Legion under the obstinate and aggressive Jedi General Pong Krell, a secret Separatist agent. Rex's experiences with Krell forced him to reappraise his rigid adherence to orders, however this had not been the first time Rex had questioned his purpose and orders. A notable example had been during the Battle of Saleucami, when he allowed the clone deserter Cut Lawquane stay out of the war. Rex used his combat skills and training to help train local insurgents on Onderon to emancipate their world. Rex's faith in the Republic was sorely tested by events such as the framing of Tano and the murder of his long-time comrade Fives, who had gone rogue after unearthing an anti-Jedi directive that had been bred into all of the Republic's clone troopers. Fives's death led him to uncover his inhibitor chip, which enabled him and his long-time friend Ahsoka to escape Order 66 during the Siege of Mandalore. After living on Seelos with fellow Clone veterans Commanders Gregor and Commander Wolffe, Rex joined the Phoenix Cell and reunited with his old friend Tano. Rex also became a reliable ally of the Spectres rebel cell and forged enduring friendships with the Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Ezra Bridger. During the early stages of the Rebellion, Rex would use his skills and knowledge to help advance the Rebel Alliance's cause. He was eventually promoted to the rank of a commander and fought in the climactic Battle of Endor, which saw the death of Emperor Palpatine, the redemption of his former Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and the destruction of the second Death Star. Powerful Harmony Rex made his first appearance in the Ultimate Story 4 spinoff. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Clones Category:Partner Category:The A-Team Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Masked Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Animated characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Rebels universe Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Supporting Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes)